Sheepskin is a by-product of the meat (lamb) industry. After slaughter, sheepskin is processed including tanning, cleaning, dying and conditioning. Sheepskin can be processed for use as leather only, or can be processed with the wool attached. The term “shearling” as used herein refers to sheepskin with the wool still on, which has been treated on both the skin or leather side and the wool or fleece side. Higher grades of shearling having acceptable quality on both the wool side and the skin side are called “twin-face” sheepskin. Shearling that has an acceptable wool side but an imperfect skin side is referred to as “table grade” sheepskin. The terms “natural fleece” and “fleece” as used herein refers to the natural wool of a sheep, either sheared from the sheep or the wool side of shearling, as distinguished from “polar fleece,” which is a soft napped synthetic fabric.
Shearling is used in a variety of products including footwear, outwear, e.g., coats, gloves and hats, rugs, throws, pillows and car seat covers. It is an excellent insulator and yet breathes naturally. Natural wool fleece is soft, wicks moisture and provides for air circulation.
The cost associated with natural sheepskin products depends on the quality and the availability of sheepskin. Sheepskin quality varies considerably depending on many factors, including environmental factors. Accordingly, sheepskin is graded based on whether the sheepskin is a higher quality, i.e., little to no imperfections in the leather, or a lower quality, i.e., having many imperfections. Shearling quality and price is also impacted by the types of sheep that the shearling comes from. Certain types of sheep are more desirable because they produce better quality skins and/or softer fleece. Also, the number of the quality sheepskins available to manufacture the above products is limited by the number of sheep that are available. As demand for shearling and natural fleece products grows, the cost associated therewith also grows.
Accordingly, there is a need for an alternative to shearling that replicates the desirable qualities of sheepskin, increases supply, and reduces the associated costs.